The way things work
by Cuddlesandhugs
Summary: I am no good at summerys (or spelling) but I thing you will in joy this story


**I do not own any of the fandoms used in the makings of this story and I am not profiting off of this story in any way so please enjoy...cuddles and hugs ^w^**

The way things work

Some people find being quiet a hard thing, I don't understand why that is. My name is Mathew, I am seventeen years old and I have been mute since the age of four. Why, some may ask, well that's a different story. I will say one thing when I was little something happened and I told my self that I would never talk again. Anyway I have a twin brother named Al, although he may argue that he is older. I love my brother but he is super loud and really arrogant.

Me and Al just moved to America from our old house in Canada about three weeks ago and we start school in about a few hours, all I know is that Al is going to mess this up some how. "Hi-a I am Al and this is Mathew my little brother," Al started to say but I slapped his arm "sorry," Al said looking at me "twin, twin brother Mattie, and we are the new kids from Canada." Al said with a happy-go-lucky smile as he went to sit down. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you both" a person with a thick London accent said as we both turn around "Oh, how rude of me" the guy starts, he is about our age, "I am Arthur Kirkland." The guy said holding out his hand to be shook, which I gladly accept his offer of a handshake. Al started to talk to the Arthur boy, so I just walk away looking for a place to sit.

The teacher starts her lesson about what ever, I am not really paying attention 'man, I may as we'll just leave, it's not like anyone will notice' I think to myself. After about ten minutes I stand up and exit the class, nobody notices mostly because I am not a very noticeable person I guess. After I left the class room I go over to my locker to get my German made 1800's maple oak violin and go on what feels like an endless journey to find a music room. After about ten minuets I finally fine a music room and I head inside.

/ Pov change /

"So, French Fry," Gilbert starts to say to his friend Francis "Did you hear anything about those new kids we are suppose to get?" Gilbert asks "Non, but I did hear from a family member that mon nephew Mathieu and his frère Al are starting today" Francis said slipping in and out of his French language " Mein Gott, I don't understand your Frenchy-ness Francis" Gilbert complained " je suie désolé mon ami" Francis said "Well let's go" Gilbert said in a thick German accent "Oui lets" Francis replied as they continued to walk down the empty hall way as they come close to a music room.

/ Pov change /

'Well, I still have like forty-seven minuets till my next class' I say in my head 'I am sure nobody will mind' I think as I stroke the tips of my fingers over the violin case 'maybe

I should play some Chopin, maybe nocturne op. 9 no. 2' I think as I start to play as two figures pass by the door, but quickly move back to the door watching Mathew play with amusement.

/ Pov change /

"Hey Artie, do you know where Mathew is?" Al asked "First thing you bloody git my name is Arthur not Artie," Arthur starts "Secondly, who is Mathew?" Arthur asks confused "oh my god, really dude that has to be a new record for him," Al said slapping his forehead " Mathew is my brother," Al says seeing it is not ringing any bells " Ya' know the well mannered boy who looks like me kind of." Al said. After Arthur thought for about three minutes it hit him "OH, oh ya Mathew, he left at the beginning of class I was surprised he was not noticed," Arthur started " CRAP," Arthur yelled suddenly "What is it?" Al says with a hint of worry in his voice "He probably ran in to that insufferable Frenchman Francis and that stupid German Gilbert" Arthur said "Wait Francis Bonifoy," Al asks "Ya, you know him?" Arthur asks "Well yeah, he is my cousin" Al said with a matter-of-fact voice.

/Pov change/

To my surprise I end up in a small field with a forest right by it 'well I am already late to class' I say looking at my watch. After looking around I find a small path that leads to a small patch of flowers. I lay down, what running for what feels like forever can tier a girl out.

/Pov change/

"CRAP, OH MY GOD WHY, CRAP CRAP CRAP" Al said yelling causing most of the people out side to look at him "Now what's wrong you idiot" Arthur said looking at Al "I still have not found Mathew, my poor sweet little brother who knows what kind of danger he is in and I lost him WHAT KIND OF HERO, NO, BROTHER AM I" Al yelled dramatically " A bit of a drama queen, Oui, and I thought that was my role" said Francis with fake hurt in his voice as him and Gilbert came up behind them.

"So you think he is missing," Francis started to say as Al nodded in agreement "well then I will have gilly-bear stay here and look for him, 'Kay" Francis finished looking at a Gilbert who had a face that said really. Al gave him the address and then left for home.

/Pov change/

I open my eyes and look at my watch which reads 3:45 pm 'gosh, I guess I fell asleep' I think with amusement as I stand up. I start to walk back to the school, but I am not really paying any attention to where I an going and I end up running in to a person. "Oh, gott I am sorry keseseses I did not see you coming" said the person I ran in to as we both stand up "hey have you happened to see a boy named Mathew his brother is looking for him?" When he says this he looks as me and I can see his eyes, they are redder than anything I have every seen and with his pale skin and white hair it just makes him awesome looking. I finally answer his question on if I have seen Mathew with a nod "Really where have you seem him?" He asked like it was the most important thing in the world so I point to my self with a blush appearing on my cheeks.

/Pov change/

'There is no way this is Mathew, Al said they where twins' Gilbert thinks to his self 'he has soft purple eyes where Als are blue and he looks kinda girly' "keseseses" he laughed "Well let's go your brother is worried" Gilbert says looking in to my violet eyes as I give him a nod that says yes lets go as he drags me to his car so he can drive me home "So Mathew you don't speak much do you." Gilbert askes 'no' I think in my head while I shake my head no, that ended all the sound in the car making the car ride very uncomfortable for both me and Gilbert.

We end up at my house finally, but Al is standing outside like a worried mother would "Well then Mathew I guess we are here" Gilbert said as he stopped the car for me to get out, I get out and look back at him and gave a smile of thanks. Gilbert drives away and I head up to Al "You have had me worried sick Mathew," Al starts to say but I grab a note pad and write 'sorry but I got lost in the school' Al reads this than let's me in the house.

Part 2

I go up to my room to study for class. Once I get up to my room I see my stuffed polar bear Kuma and I grab him and sit at my desk in front of the books the principle Mr. Varges gave to me and Al. 'Mon dieu why must I do this' I think as I turn on the radio to hear Kansas's song Wayward Son, when the song starts playing I can hear Al coming up the stairs he really likes the song. Al comes in to my room grab in my hair brush and violin and handing me my violin telling me to play.

I start to play my violin as Al sings " Carry on my way ward son" he starts "there will be piece when you are done" he continues and eventually we finish the song and we are both on my floor just smiling like an idiots. "That was fun Mathew," Al states and I nod in agreement "I love that we can still do these things together" Al said yawning "Night Mathew" Al said as he started to leave my room, I grab my note pad and write 'bon nuit mon frère' on it and give him a hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/ First Time Skip/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well class I am glad we are all here today" Mrsqq. Brevinski said "Now I can pair all you up." She said as he starts listing out names

Lovino and Feilcino

Castile and dean

Gabriel and Sam

Naomi and Crowley

Ludwig and Sakura

Lili and Natalie

Jack and Ianto

Gwen and Owen

John and Sherlock

Oliver and your bodyguard i guess

Yao and Al

Thor and Loki

Francis and Arthur

And finally Gilbert and Mathew

'Really' I think to my self 'why am I with him' I continue to think that I did not notice him come up behind me "Well then birdie I guess it is just you and me" Gilbert says as I give him a confused look as to why he called me Birdie but he does not seem to notice this confusion. After the teacher explains we are doing a story over anything we want but is has to relate to people and high school one the teacher finishes we are sent off to do our own thing with our partners. "Okay so Mathew what do you want our project to be over?" Gilbert asks and I just shrug my shoulders "okay, that was no help at all" Gilbert says as a idea hits his mind "how about this, The way things Work" Gilbert says with a lot of hand motions and I smile and nod in agreement " you know it would help if you would talk to me though birdie" Gilbert says with a smirk so I pull out a notepad and write 'why do you call me birdie?' "Well I guess that is a type of talking and the answer is because you remind me of a bird and it is adorable" Gilbert answers honestly with a pink dust spreading across his face.

/mid-story summery/

During the weekends me and Gilbert would hang out at random places while we tried to figure out how do write our report but eventually we gave up for a while I mean it was the last project of the year and we had time. After awhile me and Gil, yes I started calling him Gil, started to do almost everything together and he did not care at all that I was mute.

/present day/

'Maybe I will go make dinner now I mean all my friends are here' I think to my self as I head to the kitchen where I find Gil, me and Gil over the past few months have became great friends we do almost everything together now. People at school think it is weird that the most popular guy and the mute boy are always hanging out but that does not really bother us. Anyway I walk in to the kitchen to see Gil siting on the cabinet playing with his pet bird gilbird, sadly Gilbert is a bit of a narcissist, I walk over to them and give both their heads a pat as I start dinner as I think to myself. After I Finnish making dinner and every one has left, me, Al and Gilbert all just sit down and watch a movie. I don't remember when but I wake up in the morning, not that I was aware that I fell asleep any way, and I am stuck between an Al and Gil and I just sigh because I wish every day could be like this even if it can't but the bad days are why moments like these so special.

/time change last day of school presentations end / no Pov/

"Anyway after along few month and two people being completely blind I can say that me and Mathew make a great couple and I want to make him my 'wife' one day, I can say this is not a couple that most people think of but I can say th-" Gilbert says before he is interrupted by Mathew " b-but we c-can say that that's h-how thin-ngs work" Mathew was able to say as she hugged Gilbert and the class breaks out in to applause after the shock trance they where in "Yes, Mathew because that is the way we work." Gilbert said as he pulled Mathew in for a kiss.

Part 3

Later that day after the presentations and the shocking event of Mathew talking for the first time in like god knows how long everyone was getting ready for graduation even if they had no idea of what will come next in their lives. "Well I can say one thing birdie, I swear I though I would never hear you talk" Gilbert said as he looks at Mathew "Q-Quite frankly I th-thought that to my love." Mathew said with a pinch of scarlet appearing across her cheeks. "Come on Mathew just think we will be going to collage soon and we will be able to have a life with out this mute thing." Gilbert said "d-did you have a-a probl-lem with m-me being mute?" Mathew asks "No! But now it will be easier to talk to you now" Gil said, Mathew was about ready to say some thing but Arthur came (Mathew Pov) and told us that it was time to go the the ceremony as he grabbed our hands pulling us to the front, mostly because I am one of the valid Victorians and Gil is my interpreter, I may talk now but I am still scared of performing or talking to large groups, any way me and Gil walk up to the stand and everyone looks at us waiting for one of us to speak and what feels like forever Gilbert grabs my hand but the parents can't really see that, but that's good because most of them are not as accepting of gays, any way Gilbert grabs my and and takes my speech from me and reads it for me...

'Hello parents, grandparents and everyone else,

We are glad you are all here to day to congratulate us to day

It means the world to us all,

But we are all gathered here for one reason,

We are here to welcome all of us graduates in to the real word

It is a scary place, and you all know that,

People are not as accepting as they are in school

And the little family you once knew is gone every one in collage

Or the army, hell even across the world

But the past four years mostly everyone has been here it has been

Awesome as a friend would say it

I have only been here not even a year and I love how kind everyone is

I have made friends and I have done things I thought I would never

Do, the thing is I don't think I belong up here...I would like to

Give position to Sherlock and John, some

Of my best friends'

Gilbert stops reading and looks at me and said "Mathew why would you do that I mean I know they are your friends and they deserve to be up here as much as you but this is a great honor" Gilbert says in shock as I grab john and Sherlock I nod my head in agreement but I still bring them up then I look down "h-here is j-Jo-John hamish w-wanton and W-William sh-sh-Sherlock Holmes" I say as I step down and they give their speak which ends with john almost crying. After the reunion we all have our finale prom.

/one week later/

"Come on al" I say as loud as I can which is barely a whisper "I don't want to be late" I say "okay okay I am coming, god hold your horses" Al said as he gets in to the car "Fuck man I can not believe we are going to FUCKING HARVARD" Al yells out the window "I can we both worked hard for this" I said just happy that Gilbert is going to a collage like five miles away. "Well I guess you can be your fucking bookworm and I can go be a lawyer" Al said as he gives me a hug.

/ A few nights later/ Gil Pov/

It has been an awful few days as I tried to get settled in and as soon as I flop down on the bed there is a soft knock on the door, so after feeling sorry for my self for a few seconds I get up and answer the door. I an happy when I do answer the door, because when I do I see a adorable Mathew trying to appear sexual at my door. So of coarse I pull him in and am grateful my room mate is not here as I pull my very sexy boyfriend over to my bed and press my lips to his grabbing his hair to pull him in further to deepen our kiss and when he gasped I slid my tongue in to his mouth and make a mental map of it, after what feels like an eternity we break apart so we could breath or in our case gasp for air as I start to unbutton Mathews shirt exploring his lean body with my mouth as he tries to muffle his moans, (awhile ago I decided I would play with Mathews hair and found that he get so horny when you pull on his curl) I reach my hand up to Mathews hair stroking the curl on his head he moans in great pleasure as he tries to get out from under me, he failed pretty bad but he did end up grinding up against my now mostly erected cock, once he realizes what he is doing he grinds fast but soft until my legs turn to jello and he can over power me. Mathew unbuttons my pants reels in my now fully hard cock from its home as he starts on my boxers. After what feels like forever Mathew finally gets my boxers of to reveal that my cock is already leaking as he takes my whole cock in his mouth moving up and down the shaft (I recently found out Mathew has no gag reflexes) in a motion that makes me shutter in pleasure, I start to feel the heat bundle in my stomach but Mathew pulls out before I can cum and gets on all fours looking at me with lust in his eyes, I could never say no to those eyes so I grab the lube from the little table beside me and put the clear liquid on my cock and shove the whole thing in to Mathews tight little ass with out preparations, even though I knew it hurt him he still gasped out in pleaser as I start to pump in and out of his hole, after awhile we are both screaming each others names as we cum. I look over as Mathew and kiss his head as we both fell asleep.

/pov change/

I wake up in the morning to find the spot Gilbert had been is now empty well there is I little note, I grab the note from Gil and it said he would have stayed but he had to get to his class, Fuck I have class in about an hour I have to get back to my campus.

I get back and get ready just in time for class I still have a slight limp from the nights previous events, gosh just thinking about it makes me blush and I probably should not be thinking like that in theology. All I can say is with me and Gil it is just the way things work.

End

**Well that's the end tell me in the reviews what you think and if I should do a second story to this, this is my first fan fiction and smut fiction so I would love it if you told me if you like it.**


End file.
